


All Talk

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hook-Up, Mentions of Alcohol Consumption, Mirage is good at what he does, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Loba had met men like him before. They were all talk and no action. But perhaps she was too quick to judge.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Loba Andrade
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	All Talk

The clicking of Loba Andrade’s heels seemed to grab the attention of every person in the room, when she stepped into the Paradise Lounge for the first time. The lonely individual strumming a guitar in the corner, paused to stare at her, along with the group playing cards at a nearby table. It made no real difference to her. She was used to being the center of attention; when she wanted to be. Perhaps it was because she didn’t quite fit in with the crowd that was typically here. The thief paid no mind to it, as she sauntered towards the bar. They could look all they liked, as far as she was concerned. She was on the lookout for a specific someone, herself. Loba approached the bar, setting her purse down in front of her, looking around for her charge. She spotted him collecting glasses at a table, watching him as he made his way back towards her. She’d come here for a reason. She’d heard it was a good place to get information; the patron’s were almost as chatty as the owner, she’d been told. She cleared her throat to get his attention, and he almost dropped the tray he was carrying as soon as he spotted her. It wasn’t every day a beautiful, fashionable lady showed up here.   
“Um...sorry,” Elliott apologised, setting the glasses down on the bartop. “What can I get you?”   
“I wanted to talk to you,” she said simply, which seemed to take the trickster by surprise.   
He’d never seen this woman before. What could she possibly want with him? But, he was never one to turn down the opportunity for a conversation with someone as attractive as her. He quickly fixed them both some drinks and led her to a booth where they could be alone. She had intended to be straightforward with her questions about the underground facility in King’s Canyon, without seeming too suspicious. She had hoped if she expressed an interest in his time there, he might tell her something. She knew it was there but wasn’t sure how to get inside. The thief mentioned the rumor about the underground lab where the IMC supposedly were once investigating phase technology, laughed at his jokes, touched his arm at all the right moments, but it was quickly becoming obvious that he didn’t know anything about what was buried beneath the arena. Instead, he took her questions as opportunities to drone on about how many wins he’d gotten and what a great competitor he was. She sighed. Typical male. He seemed disappointed when she told him she had to leave soon.  
“I haven’t seen you around here before,” he pointed out. “I know almost everyone around here. You’re new.”  
Loba idly toyed with the ring on her finger. Why did it concern him?  
“I suppose you could say that.”  
“Well, if you ever need someone to give you a tour,” he continued with a smile. “I’m your guy. I was born and raised here.”  
“A tour?” she quipped back.   
“Or...Y'know. Anything else you might be interested in or...need.”  
She laughed quietly, shaking her head. He was ballsy. She’d give him that. But she knew his type and she was growing tired of them; men who thought they were God’s gift to women. They were all talk, until it came down to the nitty gritty and they were left like a deer in the headlights.   
“I don’t think so,” Loba replied, with a smirk. “A pretty boy like you? I’d eat you alive.”  
The trickster took a sip of his drink and laughed.   
“Is that a promise?”  
She rested her chin in her hand, as she looked him over. It now seemed like she had time to kill, since it was looking like she wouldn’t be able to make a move on the Revenant situation for a while. What better way to spend it than teaching Solace’s sweetheart a lesson or two?

* * *

“You tell anybody I’m staying here and I’ll gut you like a fish,” Loba warned, as she unlocked the door of the penthouse she’d chosen as her Solace accommodation.   
Elliott followed her inside, merely nodding as he took in the extravagant interior. It was decorated with various tones or whites and reds, and was almost completely open plan, giving them direct access to the bed. Loba flopped down onto it, kicking off her heels and removing her jacket, leaving her in just a white tank top and her fitted black pants. She beckoned for Elliott to join her, while she made her way to the wet bar, pouring them both glasses of a deep red wine.   
“This is an expensive one,” the trickster noted, after his first sip.  
Loba raised an eyebrow at him, mildly impressed.   
“You have good taste.”   
She took him by the wrist, leading back to the bed to sit down.   
“So, where were we?” she asked, taking a sip from her glass.   
Elliott shrugged, seeming more sheepish now that he was actually in her home.   
“I, uhh...think you were telling me how pretty I was.”  
“Of course,” the thief hummed, tilting his chin up with one finger, while she slid one of her legs over his knee. “Very pretty indeed.”   
Elliott took that as his cue to lean in, until a finger was placed to his lips, stopping him in his tracks.  
“Sorry, sweetheart,” Loba said, somewhat mockingly. “I don’t kiss.”   
“Oh,” the trickster replied, obviously embarrassed as he straightened himself back up. “I...that’s, um, how I w-would normally get things...ah...started. I...don’t really know where to go from here now.”   
“How about we make ourselves more...comfortable?” she suggested, offering him a coy smile before setting her glass onto the floor, prompting the trickster to do the same.   
She began undoing the buttons of his dress shirt that he often wore to work, sliding the fabric off his shoulders and discarded it to the side. She gave his form an approving look, before tugging her own vest over her head. Elliott bit down on his lip, as his eyes fell on her breasts, that were barely covered by the white satin bra she wore, decorated in places by small crystals.  
“Help a girl out, would you?”  
The trickster promptly leaned forward, moving his hands behind her back to quickly undo the clasp of her bra.   
Huh. At least he could do that much.   
Elliott couldn’t take his eyes off her, even as his pants began to become uncomfortable, with a familiar tightness. She really was breathtaking.   
“Go on, touch them,” Loba told him, leaning back on her hands slightly. “They don’t bite. Me, however…”.  
He complied with the request, gently cupping one of her breasts with slightly trembling fingers. He locked eyes with her for a moment, silenting asking for permission before bringing his mouth to meet her flesh. The trickster rolled his tongue over her pierced nipple, before drawing it into his mouth. Loba hummed in approval, as his plush lips moved to her other breast, raking a hand through his hair to pull the curls away from his face, giving her a better view.   
“Aren’t you just the best, obedient boy?”   
  
“Stand up. Let me get a proper look at you,” she ordered, retrieving her glass and swirling the remainder of her wine, before draining the contents.   
Elliott did as he was told, taking a moment to fix his hair, as he stood at the edge of the bed. Loba moved herself closer, sitting in front of him as she looked him up and down like she was doing some sort of appraisal.   
“My oh my, aren’t you just perfect,” she hummed, running her fingers over his toned stomach and various scars he’d picked up over the years.   
She smoothed her hands across his skin, moving them downwards towards his waistband.   
“Let’s see what you’re hiding, shall we?”  
She undid his zipper, and pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees in one swift motion, allowing his semi-hard form to fall free in front of her.   
“Marvelous,” she said, running one finger down his length. “Yes, you’ll do quite nicely.”  
She was mildly impressed by his size and ability to actually maintain his pubic hair, but she wouldn’t admit that to him. He didn’t need another reason to be cocky.   
“I, uh...th-thought I was supposed to be looking after you tonight,” Elliott chuckled, somewhat nervously, watching as the thief curled her fingers around him.  
She laughed quietly, at the small gasp that escaped him when she placed a firm kiss to the side of dick.   
"Oh, you don't have to do th-that...Oh, gosh. You're doing it. O-okay."   
He exhaled a stream of hot air through his nose, when she wrapped her plush lips around the head of his cock. She massaged the rest of his length with curled fingers, and teased his slit with the tip of her tongue, before pulling away to answer him.   
"What? Let me guess. You didn't think I was that type of girl, blah, blah, blah."   
"N-no!" the trickster protested, a light blush rushing to the highest points of his cheeks. "I just...well when you said you wanted me to p-prove I wasn't all talk, I thought…".   
"You thought that meant you were in charge?" Loba replied with a smile, charming as ever but there was a hint of humour to it. "No, darling. You misunderstood me. I do love to get up close and personal with the most beautiful things, I find. I just can't seem to help myself."   
"You think I'm beaut-...Oh, god."   
Loba was relentless; taking him back into her mouth before he could even finish his sentence. She kept her movements slow and precise, making sure to drag her tongue along the underside of his cock, as she pulled off him. She fluttered her lashes as she sunk back onto him, making sure he felt every inch receive it's own moment of special attention.   
"Fuck," Elliott muttered, allowing his head to fall freely backwards.   
He rubbed his hands along his thighs awkwardly; unsure of what to do with his hands. His initial instinct was to slide his hand into her hair, but decided against it, thinking Loba probably wouldn't be the type of woman to appreciate that. Was placing them on his hips too much? Behind his back was too weird. On his head?   
He let out a small yelp, when a hand was slid into his chest and a sharp nail was grazed across his nipple, grabbing his attention.   
"My eyes are down here."   
He looked down sheepishly at the thief, who had resorted to stroking him with her spare hand.   
"Are you not enjoying yourself, Elliott?"   
"I...I am!" he spluttered. "I just um...don't really know where to put my hands."   
Loba rolled her eyes. She should've known this would happen; it always did. Men like Mirage were all talk, and it seemed like Elliott was more timid than she originally thought he would be. Why did this always happen to her? She always seemed to pick up the boring ones.   
"Tug on my hair," she told him, swirling a closed fist around the head of his cock, in a way that made him shiver. "You don't think I wear my hair like this just for show, do you?"   
Elliott wove his fingers through her braids, wrapping them around his hand. He found himself admiring the colour, until Loba was back at work sucking him off. He tested the waters, tugging lightly on her hair, eliciting a quiet groan from her. The small vibration around his dick excited him, and he pulled slightly harder, gaining a more intense reaction this time.   
"Oh my God," Elliott gasped, his skin beginning to tingle with heat.   
The socialite hummed around his flesh, beginning to work him slightly faster.   
"Loba...mmm...f-fuck."   
He did sound lovely when he moaned.   
"I'm r-really...so...almost th-there."   
She continued sucking him, hallowing her cheeks to make him cry out and then pulled away at just the right moment. He looked down at her face, his brown eyes large with lust and his cheeks flushed with heat.   
"Sorry, beautiful," Loba said, her tone teasing. "I don't like to rush things." 

The thief continued to smirk up at him, almost in a condescending way, as if she was proud of herself, until Elliott did something she didn't expect; grab her by the shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed. The bare skin of her back slipped against the silk sheets, as he lifted her legs into the air and began attempting to tug off the tight black pants she wore, with no success.   
"Have you ever heard of a zipper?"   
The trickster met her eyes, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, until he gazed down at her crotch.   
"R-right. Of course," he said, carefully pulling down the delicate zip, and sliding her trousers off.   
He stood there for a moment, holding them in his hands, unsure of what to do next.   
"Uh...where…?"   
"The floor is fine."   
Loba settled herself back amongst the plush pillows, while she waited for Elliott to fully remove his own pants and underwear and join her on the bed. Elliott hovered near her for a few moments, like he was assessing the situation, before deciding to settle himself by her side. Loba hummed with satisfaction, when he placed his lips against her neck, leaving warm kisses and bites, but nothing intense enough to leave a mark. His beard felt surprisingly smooth against her skin, though it was a well known secret that Elliott liked to take care of himself. That was something she could appreciate about him. He trailed his hand down her body, tickling her stomach as he passed and made his way down to rest his fingers against her white satin underwear. He simply kept it there for a while, tracing the tips of his fingers over no spot in particular, until Loba rolled her hips up to meet his touch. The trickster shuffled himself down the bed, trailing his fingers along her hip, as a silent request for her to spread her legs for him. Once settled between them, he slid his thumb between the outline of her folds, moving it in circular movements over where he thought her bud might be. The thief rested one hand behind her head, twirling the end of her braid around the other. Normally, she'd intervene when a partner decided to take things so slowly, but the thought of proving Elliott wrong and that he wasn't all that he said he was, was absolutely delicious to her, so she merely lay back, closed her eyes and tried to relax into the sensation. It wasn't long before she felt a warmth against her, and she peeled her eyes open and looked down to see the trickster mouthing at her through her underwear. She could feel her wetness building as he worked his lips against hers, locking eyes with her the whole time.   
"You're ruining my favourite underwear," she told him, through a half scold.   
Elliott pulled away, caressing the inside of her thigh, as he grinned up at her.   
"I'm sure someone like you has more than one nice pair." 

Elliott slipped his thumbs into the band of her underwear, pulling them down her perfectly tanned legs, with Loba's assistance. He stroked an experimental finger between her folds, before returning back to his original position between her thighs.   
"I do have quite the toy collection," Loba told him, playfully. "If you think you may need the help, that is."   
The trickster peered up at her, shyly.  
"Do you want me to use something on you?"   
"I'm merely trying to help you out, beautiful."   
"I'm more of an old school type of guy," Elliott hummed, moving slightly closer so his breath brushed teasingly over her clit. "If it ain't broke, don't fix it."   
Before she could think of a witty response, he had already turned his attention to the task at hand. Dragging his tongue between her lips, elicited a shallow moan from her, before she even knew what was happening. He alternated between flattening his tongue for long, broad licks and more delicate and faster flicks at her clit. It didn’t take long for him to piece together what Loba seemed to like the most and Elliott, as always, was eager to please. The thief kept her eyes trained on him, and he did the same to her, as he rolled slightly onto his side, allowing him access to himself and his cock that was craving some much needed attention. She was enthralled, eyeing him like he was some precious jewel, as he slowly stroked himself and lapped at her juices. If she thought he was handsome before, then he was downright beautiful here. It was quickly becoming apparent that Elliott deserved more credit than she was initially willing to give him. His attention was fully back on her now, as he buried his face into her warmth. Loba adjusted her legs to fall over his shoulders, her breathing hitching then quickening when he introduced the use of his fingers, sliding just one in for now, leaving her craving more.   
“Elliott,” she moaned out, shivering when he moaned back against her; wanting her to know he was enjoying this just as much as she was.   
Elliott added another finger, gathering her wetness on his digits before fucking them into her at an agonisingly slow pace. He rolled his tongue against her clit, before encapsulating it between his plush lips, sucking on the sensitive bud until shockwaves were coursing through the thief’s body. Loba brought her hand down, to tangle her fingers in his hair, tugging harshly on his curls; desperately trying to get him to where she wanted him most. Her chest and freckled shoulders flushed with desire, when he whined at the action, only making her want him more. The heel of her freshly pedicured foot dug into his backside, as her trembling thighs closed around his head, forcing him closer. She could feel the warm pressure beginning to form in her core, as he continued to work his fingers and mouth against her, somehow managing to hit all the right spots, like it was no effort at all. Her body tingled all over with the sparks of pleasure, until it became too much. Her back formed a perfect arch off the bed, as she came with a voice cracking moan, the vibration of Elliott’s satisfied hum only added to the moment, as he continued to pleasure her through her orgasm. 

Loba’s eyelashes fluttered, when she came down from her high, opening her eyes to see Elliott lying close by, with an, all too pleased with himself look on his face.  
Damn him.   
“Is that all you got?” she quipped, turning to face the trickster, noticing some remains of her orgasm in his beard.   
“Oh, you want more?” the trickster asked flirtatiously, his confidence greatly boosted.   
“Always. Everything you need is in that drawer there.”   
He rolled over to search in the bedside table he was directed to, finding various different lubricants and massage oils, along with more condom varieties than he’d probably ever seen before.   
“Um...which one do you want me to use?”   
Loba stretched herself out, steadily growing impatient.   
“Whichever you desire. Pick your pleasure.”   
Elliott decided his best bet was to go with something he was familiar with. He took a few moments to prepare himself, but before he closed the drawer, something caught his eye; a bright red vibrator, the base of which was adorned with sparkling crystals.   
“Uhh...does the “everything I need,” also include this thing?”  
"That thing is my best friend," she said with a laugh. "Give it a whirl."   
The trickster looked the toy over, and pressed a couple of buttons, accidentally activating the highest setting. The sudden burst of vibration caused it to jerk out of his hands and onto the bed sheets, making the thief laugh again at his expense.   
"That's uh...a powerful little guy, huh?" Elliott said, clearing his throat.   
Loba winked at him as she swiped the toy from his reach, dialing it down to one of the lower speeds before applying it to herself; sighing with satisfaction as it tickled her folds.   
"Just the way I like it," she cooed, running her tongue over her lips. "Now, are you going to stop staring and come here, or am I going to have to take care of myself?"   
Elliott would admit, it was extremely difficult for him to look away. It wasn't every day, a beautiful woman lay masturbating within inches of him. His cock twitched involuntarily at the scene, but the prospect of being allowed to get involved in the action, spurred him forward. He situated himself between her spread thighs and took the base of his shaft in his hand, looking to her face expectantly.   
"M-may I?"   
Loba adjusted her position to focus the vibrations against her clit, raising an eyebrow at the trickster.   
"Please, darling. I won't ask you twice."   
Fortunately for her, Elliott didn't need to be asked again. He shuffled himself forward, supporting his weight on one arm, while he brought his flesh to meet her's. He dragged the head of his dick, along her heat, repeatedly spreading her lips until she was huffing in frustration, almost tempted to smack him across the face with the toy in her hand.   
"Come on, get a move on! I'm a busy lady."   
"Sorry, beautiful," he said softly, flashing her a fake innocent smile. "I don't like to rush things."   
Cheeky bastard.   
Both of them moaned in unison, as Elliott eased himself in.   
"Oh, w-wow," he sighed, taking a moment to appreciate the feeling of her around him. "You feel...r-really good."  
Her warm walls clung to him so perfectly, he almost didn't want to move. He got himself comfortable on his knees, and hooked his arms under her legs to pull her towards him as he began moving his hips against her. His thrusts were slow and rhythmic, pulling all of the way out each time.   
"Does that feel good?"   
"You feel heavenly, darling," Loba praised him, cupping her breast with one hand, while the other continued to guide the vibrations to where she needed them.   
Elliott did feel fantastic. It was now no secret to her, or anyone who had seen him sport a pair of tight fitting pants, that the trickster was well endowed. But surprisingly to her, it wasn't something that had seemed to have gone to his head, like many individuals she'd been with before. It was a while since she'd felt so wonderfully full, at the hands of a partner. She was quickly learning that Elliott wasn't selfish in bed, like so many others, including herself at times. She would have found it endearing if she wasn't preoccupied, with the heat rising within her.   
"Come closer, Elliott."   
Elliott immediately obeyed the request, bringing their chests flush with each other. The change in position, sandwiched Loba's toy between their bodies forcing it down on her sensitive areas, with a pressure that made her cry out.   
"You're really beautiful," the trickster murmured against her skin, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.   
He quickened his pace, each roll of his hips filled with need. Loba moved her pelvis in time with his movements, finding a rhythm that suited them both. She moved her hand into his hair, stroking his scalp, relishing in every grunt or whimper he made, offering her own in return. Her body tingled with pleasure, as her core burned for the second time that evening. Loba dragged her nails down his back as ecstasy wracked her body, trembling against him, leaving a trail of red marks in her wake. Elliott wasn't able to hold on much longer, as her walls contracted around him, squeezing him tightly as he found his release. 

“I think I might have underestimated you, Witt,” Loba spoke up, as they lay in bed together some time later. “Misjudged you even.”   
Elliott chuckled quietly, idling twirling the end of one of her braids around his finger.   
“If I had a nickel for every time someone told me that.”   
He propped himself onto his elbow, brown eyes appearing to sparkle as he looked down at her.   
“Your freckles are so adorable.”  
The thief narrowed her eyes at him.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I just...your, uh...your cheeks have freck-freckles,” he stammered, his cheeks flushing.   
Loba rolled her eyes, despite the amused smile on her face.   
“Good observation.”  
That reminded her. Her makeup was probably a smudged mess after that. She turned, intending to search for a compact mirror in her bedside drawer, but was promptly stopped by a gentle hand on her wrist pulling her back.   
“Where are you going?” the trickster asked, quietly. “Stay.”   
He placed her hand onto his cheek, causing her stomach to flutter uncomfortably, as she lightly scratched her nails through his beard. Before she could even think to stop herself, she was pulling his face towards her. She brushed her lips softly against his, until they parted, inviting her into his mouth. When they pulled apart, he had a dopey grin on his face and if she wasn’t so taken by him in the moment, she probably would’ve rolled her eyes again. She stroked the side of his face, when he rested his head against her chest, lulling the trickster into a peaceful sleep. She sighed to herself. She hadn’t expected to grow fond of him. She thought he was just another obnoxious man who needed to be put in his place. That was always her problem; she had a weakness for beautiful things. What she wanted, she got, and what she got, she kept. 

It seemed Elliott Witt would be no exception to that. 


End file.
